User talk:A Cat Named Cheshire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thecatclans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spottedleaf123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:33, September 10, 2011 Spottedleaf good suprise id love for you to be an admin small prob how do i make u 1Acornfur 15:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC)acornfur ur an admin :) I'm assumeing role-play, but I really don't know. All I've done is make the infobox. :P Rainlegs 20:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What's a template design? Like, a tutorial about how to make templates and such? Also, Thanks. :3 Rainlegs 14:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah. For the sig, you see, I have the custom sigs on another wiki, so I can't have the default like you on here. I need to go add mai sig in... xD Rainlegs 14:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's actually fairley simple. xD What you do it type in the link, say, like: : [[User:Rainlegs| Then, you type in the word you want it to say: [[User:Rainlegs|Raineh And add the last two brackets at the end, so it looks like this: [[User:Rainlegs|Raineh Rainlegs 15:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I did. Now, give me a few minute, 'cause I'm gonna fix mai sig. ;) Rainlegs 15:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) For chararts, I use this, and for charcats, it's very hard to explain. How about you add the description/clan/family information on their page, like I did on Sandstar, and I'll add the charcat for ya? Rainlegs 15:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Anyway, I saw that you added Shellsong to BeachClan. What's scary is, on another site we have a med. cat in BeachClan called Shellsong, rp'd by me! xD Rainlegs 15:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No, it's fine! I just thought it was really funny, that's all. xD Rainlegs 15:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That is a lot of pages! Anyway, actually, you were spot-on with what I had imagined about BeachClan. Perfect! I'm going to go ahead and make a few more chararts. I'm assuming you'll want to do Shellsong? Rainlegs 15:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll go find a good tutorial to explain how to use Pixlr. The best one (with an explination of all the tools) is this. Just a note, for drawing patches and stripes, use the paint brush, set it's size to one, and set it to hard tip. The tutorial was made before pixlr changed the pencil, so now you have to use the paint brush at the setting listed above. :3 Rainlegs 15:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ... I re-named them all? K.... But, anyway, sure, I'll customize the badges. I will remove a few images that you've put up, as there are some copywritten ones, but I'll save the rest. :) Rainlegs 17:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) OMSC OMSC! Spottedleaf!!!!Moonstream 21:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) chat me Acornfur chat me Acornfur 23:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Acornfur lolMoonstream 21:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ^. _.^ Meow! Hi! Also, Whiteblood is a warrior in moonclan. I want my userbox to be black. Scourgeluv303 21:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Scourgeluv303Scourgeluv303 21:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I will add it if you will move it kkAcornfur 23:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u give me a link to that page again Acornfur 23:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You know where those pics are on the side of the page where theres a little place that says add pic when you got to the wiki activity it is the first pic there the gold cat with gray spots med. cat Yeah... Can I still do 'em? Rainlegs 01:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I won't to you, either! BTW, your version w/ the smudge tool is great! Rainlegs 02:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) xD Rainlegs 00:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC)